META
by LonanunielDurin
Summary: META:Middle Earth Training Academy, established when Middle Earth was renewed. It took only six teenagers to turn Arda upside down and it took two to find their past. Will Laurelin find her father before it's too late? When the bonds of fellowship are broken and the dark lord returns. Will Middle Earth survive this evil that has returned? Or will our world and META burn?
1. Chapter 1

META: MIDDLE EARTH TRAINING ACADAMY: The Broken Bond of a Father and Daughter

Night had fallen, the moon was at its peak and a cool midnight breeze flowed through the halls of the Blue Mountains. Everything was silent, no nightmares plagued the dwarfling's, the only sounds to be heard was the fire crackling and the snoring of dwarves.

The front gate creaked open, moonlight streamed into the place and a cloaked maiden ran silently through the halls. Up the staircase, two halls to the left, second door on the right hand side of the hall and in she slipped through the door. Quick and quiet she was, not a single noise did she make, her room door creaked loudly as it opened. She mentally swore, she laid her weapons down and slipped off her boots when suddenly a loud bang shook the walls of the mountain. "That was not an earthquake" she said out loud before running to her parent's room and waking them. "Ada, amad! Wake up!" said the maiden, then something screeched and that woke her father up. "Good you're up, we're er under attack" she said going to arm herself with her many and I mean many weapons.

"Luthien wake up!" he shook his wife "Is Smaug attacking us?" she asked turning in her sleep, "No he's not" he answered. "Is there an orc raid?" Luthien asked waiting for the answer to be no, "Actually yes we are under attack" he answered calmly. Luthien jumped from her sleep "Laurelin you know what to do" she told her daughter "Yes, amad" she shot down the hall to Dis's place and then of course made the other two stops at the grandparents.

Just before Thorin and Luthien could leave he pulled her by the waist into a kiss, "Amrâlimê Luthien" he kissed her again. "Amrâlimê Thorin" she said looking him in the eye before they heard screaming coming from the lower levels. "Let's go kick some orc ass" Luthien said drawing her bow, "Brother, may the best dwarf win" Frerin said drawing out his twin swords "Haha you're on brother" Thorin smirked.

The orcs were now decreasing in number, but just as the first signs of victory came another pack arrived. "Thorin you stay here, Laurelin and I will draw them off" Luthien said wrapping her arms around him "No, you and our daughter stay here, I will go…" he whispered into her ear, "No, we are going, we will come back I promise." she said kissing him for what would possibly be the last time.

"Laurelin come gwaem" *We go* Luthien and her daughter ran out the halls of the Blue Mountains, to the village killing them one by one. "To the forest!" Laurelin shouted, "Mother!?" she beheaded an orc "Amad" she looked around as if she were lost. Soon another pack of orcs riding on their wargs appeared "How lovely you brought your pets" Laurelin one by one took them out.

"Mama I'm frightened" a very small Fili buried his head in his mothers' shoulder, Dis wrapped her arms around her son "Shhh, my little prince everything is going to be fine" she stroked his hair. The lad had never seen or heard an orc before, he was traumatised "Will we live through the night?" he shook with fear, an orc had tried to kill him, but his mother killed it first. "Yes, Fili we will, now how about you go back to sleep when you wake all this will be over." She assured him, sleep was normally Fili's enemy, but tonight it was his best friend. "You'll be alright, the sun is going down, come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound." Dis sang quietly in the corner they sat in. All the dwarf women and children were in the lower levels, where they'd be safe and sound. Suddenly a huge crash was heard and everyone jumped with fright, the little unborn child in Dis's stomach moved and began kicking, "You are going to be trouble aren't you?" she asked looking at her tummy. "Lady Dis," one of the dwarf girls came up to her "Uhmm", the girl was round about six or seven years of age with curly red hair. "Will you please tell us a story?" she asked with big eyes, Dis decided it'd be a good idea, "I'd love to" she said before Fili decided to wake up.

The orcs had disappeared from the halls and from the forest, yet Laurelin could not find her mother "Please don't let her be dead" she said out loud swallowing the lump in her throat. "Amad!" she shouted again, the red sun was rising "Mother! Luthien!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Laurelin!", she heard her name and ran to the noise "Ma!" Laurelin called again, "Laurelin!" her mother called , Luthien's voice was hoarse and grew soft. "Mother!" she called again running to where the voice came from "Laurelin, by the oak tree!" Luthien called leaning against the tree catching her breath. "Amad" Laurelin hugged her mother "Listen to me, go back, take care of your father and Dis and Frerin. And your two cousins, go back, never let the enemy find you Laurelin, ego nightingale do not look back." she said kissing her daughters forehead.

Laurelin was broken, she cried "No, mother I can heal you and you can live, you don't have to go, please don't let go." She pleaded "Laurelin, my wounds are too great, go leave me here, I will pass into nothing but memory and dwell in the Undying Lands." Luthien's breath began to slow "Mother, no you're going to live" Laurelin argued "I love you mother" she hugged her getting blood all over her shirt, but that didn't bother her. "I love you to, my angel; sing to me one last time" Luthien clutched her daughters' hand, "Far over the Misty Mountains cold, to dungeons deep and caverns old…." Laurelin sang only three verses and stopped. Her mother laid there stiff, not a single muscle twitched, Laurelin closed her mother's eyes and cried, she broke down and it's quite pointless telling you how she felt, because you could only imagine the pain and sorrow you'd feel if your mother passed on.

It was approaching dusk when Thorin found Luthien and Laurelin, the dwarf was devastated. He grew cold, he loved his wife beyond measure. His daughter wasn't herself, she sought to solidarity rather than to talk and she wouldn't come out her room even to see the sun. Thorin was hardened by the passing of Luthien, he had lost his world, he needed to be reminded about Laurelin he had forgotten.

Two months after that Kili was born, a month after Kili was born dwarves returned from the battle of Azanulbizar. From the Durin's only Thorin and Laurelin returned, Dis, Thorin and Laurelin were devastated; Fili took some time to comprehend the death of his father. And on the second night of the return, Laurelin sat next to her father on the sofa by the fire, the both cried silently, Thorin saw his grandfather's head rolling down the bank, he heard his brother's last words, the sounds of battle echoed in his head. Laurelin was traumatised, it was the first war she had fought in, the cries of war roared throughout her mind, she had seen so many die, she remembers Thrain saying that Azog was going to kill each of them down to the last of their line. She remembered her father almost being slayed by Azog, Thorin remembers how badly injured Laurelin was after the battle, her cuts and bruises, the burn, and the cut that ran straight down her back. "Ada, are you supposed to have nightmares after your first battle?" she asked staring into the fire "No, but I suppose you do, how are you injuries?" Thorin asked wrapping a protective arm around her. "Slowly healing" she answered before they heard sniffing from behind them.

A little blonde prince stood there, crying holding his green blanket "Fee come here" Laurelin said with arms wide open, Fili slowly inched towards them "Don't worry I'm not going to shout at you for being up so late" she whispered. Fili came and sat on her lap "Now what's the matter?" Laurelin asked her younger cousin "I miss papa" he sniffed, before he wrapped his small arms around her neck. Fili let loose, crying into her shoulder "I miss him too" she let out tears. "And I miss great grandfather and grandfather, and Uncle Frerin and my amad." Laurelin sniffed "But you know what Fili, Mahal just needed their help" she smiled looking the little prince in the eye. "Will he need you and mama, and uncle Thorin and Kili?" Fili asked before Thorin soon had his arms hugging the two of them. "No Fili he won't not for a very long time" Thorin reassured the dwarfling. "I'm tired" Fili complained "Well then, you can sleep in my room tonight" Thorin said picking him up and carrying him off to bed. "Laurelin it's time you got some sleep too, no staying up all night." Thorin said sternly "Yes ada, goodnight" she went to her room and collapsed on the bed.

In the year 2941 the company of Thorin Oakenshield went on the Quest for Erebor, Thorin, Fili and Kili perished during the battle and Dain Ironfoot became king under the mountain. Dis reached Erebor hoping to find her brother, sons and niece instead she only found Laurelin and Dain. Laurelin was the tenth walker in the Lord of the Rings, she and Legolas of the WoodLand realm slowly fell in love after knowing each other their whole lives. Seven years after the War of the Ring, Laurelin went missing, she was walking in the forest and a white light appeared beneath her feet. She was never seen again, it is said she came into our world to never return to Middle Earth.

When the world was renewed the Valar brought everyone who once lived on Middle Earth back. And they had a task to open an academy META, Middle Earth Training Academy. Where writers like you and me get sent to when the time is right and most unexpected to experience what Middle Earth really is like.


	2. Chapter 2

"I met you when I was a teen, but then you were one as well and I could play a guitar just like ringing a bell." I sang along to one of the tracks on my Ed Sheeran album whilst I placed all my books back on my bookshelf after cleaning it out. The music bounced off the walls and went through the whole house, I picked up my Tolkien books and set them in order. There were now six days till school reopened and this year would be my first year of high school, yay you can feel my enthusiasm *says with no expression what so ever*. You see I am tired of getting shouted at every time I fail a maths test even though I studied (most of the time) and tried my best. But no, my mother just sends me for tuition and it makes me feel a bit worthless, anyway I think that's enough of that. I picked up the Fellowship of the Ring and read the elvish spell out loud and then ended up reading.

Suddenly the wind picked up, the windows slammed shut and the clouds began gathering. Then the music stopped, "Load Shedding" I said rolling my eyes "Stupid Eskom" you see here in South Africa we have a lot of Load Shedding sometimes, because of coal and people stealing electricity wires or they're fixing something. Thunder clapped and the rain came pouring down, great just great! The lights are out and it's storming, time to get the candles out.

I lit two candles and took them to my room "Erin please be careful with those candles" my grandmother said from her room which was opposite mine. "No getting candle wax all over the carpet of furniture" she said once more. "Yes ma" I rolled my eyes, suddenly a portal opened on my wall "What the hell?" I whispered to myself, then a strong wind came and wrapped its ropes around my ankles pulling me into the portal. I screamed as I was hurled around like I was caught in a tornado, it felt like being sucked up a straw then gravity kicked in and I was thrown on a stone floor.

"Ahhhh!" I shouted in pain, I felt as if I were now jelly that had been dropped on the floor and was lying everywhere. Someone helped me sit up "Where the hell am I?" I asked the person "You are in META, in Middle Earth to be more accurate" I recognized the person's voice at once "Middle Earth, I must be dreaming" I sat up straight "I can assure you, you are not dreaming this is all very real and before I forget I should introduce myself. I am Gandalf…." And there's that phrase "Gandalf the Grey" I finished his sentence before it left his mouth. The wizard smiled "And you are Erin if I am not mistaken?" he asked standing me up "Y-yes I am, er how do you know me?" okay so how does a wizard from a world that exists in books and movies know about a girl from a totally different world?

"I know the names of many people from many different walks of life" he said before a bright white light came towards us "Ah, Erin may I introduce you to Lady Galadriel the head of our academy" he said gesturing to her. "My lady Galadriel, I am" and of course she knew me too "Erin, yes child I know who you are, how was your trip here?" she smiled. "Well I didn't exactly know where I was going and I was being hurled around like I was caught in a world wind, then I landed upon this floor." I ended abruptly "Sorry about that, when you arrive here through the portal for the first time it is a little tricky." Galadriel stood at her full height, I honestly felt like blowing up, I have only read two fanfictions about META and well didn't think it would exist, but hey I'm standing here now.

"So what am I doing here?" I asked trying not to be rude "You are here to learn more about Middle Earth, we bring students from your world to ours, but only those passionate about Middle Earth and writing about it." Said Gandalf, "Okay, so do you read the fanfictions that we write?" I asked knowing the answer was probably going to be yes. "Yes we do," the wizard clad in grey answered happily. "Gandalf shouldn't you be Gandalf the White and not the grey?" I asked looking at his garments "Y-yes I suppose I should, but I will become Gandalf the White once my task is finished."

"We normally ask students what they want to become here in Middle Earth, though for you I already know." Galadriel suddenly began saying a spell in elvish and Gandalf joined in, I saw a white light emerge from my stomach and it went all the way to the gap in between my feet to the top of my head.

The light disappeared and everything was silent, I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My black hair was now down to the middle of my thigh, I was wearing a dark blue dress that was lace until the bust part and I was taller, not elf tall but I was taller. My ears were pointed and my normally weird shade of brown eyes now had a ring of blue in it 'is that natural?'

"I shall show you to your dormitory," Galadriel linked my arm with hers and suddenly I shot up to her height, "This is very important what I'm about to tell you, if you do reveal your identity of your life in your world to anyone, make sure you can trust them." she said before she unlocked a door leading into the elvish dorm, "Your name is Laurelin, you remember her character from a fiction you wrote once, the rest will be revealed as you study here." Galadriel read my story? "Though I cannot use the surname Durin" I said looking to the floor "No, you're right we'll have to come up with a surname." She smiled "You must be vigilant about who you share your true identity with, there will be some who will use it against you." Galadriel warned "And if they should ask?" I asked as we heard someone singing "You do not tell them".

We soon reached the room, it was relatively large, the whole dorm seemed to be in a tree. The room had four beds, there was a fire place and the view from the window was of the forest and a waterfall. "Alastegiel, this is Laurelin, Laurelin this is Alastegiel she'll be sharing the dorm with you." Galadriel introduced us. "Mae g'ovannen, Song of Joy" the brown haired elf said revealing the meaning of my name, "Mae g'ovannen, bringer of joy" I smiled. "You look familiar" Alastegiel said shaking my hand "So do you" I studied her face, she looked like my friend Megan. "Boe annin gwad, I will send someone to escort you two to dinner this evening." She said standing at the door way, "Namaarie" and Galadriel walked away "Namaarie" the two of called after her.

Somehow some of my things from home ended up here on the bed by the window. Alastegiel carried on packing her stuff into the small wardrobe next to her bed "Can you believe we're actually in Middle Earth?" she asked excitedly. "It's like I'm in a dream" I said as I began to pack my stuff away in my wardrobe "So what's your story?" Alastegiel asked sitting on her bed. "What do you mean?" I placed my guitar on the bed "Like where are you from, you that stuff" she said brushing out her hair. "Er, okay well I live or lived with my grandparents, my mom and my pet dog. My parents are divorced, my dad is an asshole," she laughed "My mom has two other siblings and her sister has a son, but there's not much to me" I said sitting down too.

"What's yours?" I asked noticing that she also had a guitar "I live with my mom, older brother, two dogs, a cat and my step dad. My dad lives in Zimbabwe and well you'll just have to figure me out as we get to know each other." She smirked. "So who do you think you'll fall for first?" I asked laughing "Hmmm, I don't know, what about you?" Alastegiel slipped her shoes off. "The first book I get to read here" I said as two people began shouting "Who do you think that is?" I asked "I don't know" we both got up before two dwarves ran into our room. "Do you mind if we hide here?" Kili hurriedly asked "Ye-yeah why?" Alastegiel asked before we heard angry footsteps walking down the hall. "Our uncle" Fili began "We played a prank and he's angry with us" Kili ended. "Well don't just stand there get into the wardrobe and be quiet" I said before the two of them jumped in my and Alastegiel's wardrobes. Alastegiel tied up her hair and I began to plait mine, then we heard Thorin shout for Fili and Kili and we laughed under our breath.

Thorin stood at our door way and his hair was blue "Have you two seen my nephews?" he was out of breath "Sorry, but we haven't" Alastegiel tried not to laugh at his blue hair "If we see them we'll tell them that you're after them" I added. "For that you have my thanks," he said smiling "Do you mind telling me your names?" asked Thorin. "Not at all, I am Laurelin and she's Alastegiel" I said as we heard something falling in the wardrobe. I heard Alastegiel swear under her breath, Thorin looked at me studying my face, I looked at him too, there was something strange I could feel it. "It was a pleasure meeting the two of you, now if you'll excuse me I have to on a goose chase for my nephews." He lowered his head and walked away, as soon as he was out of the hall, Alastegiel and I opened the wardrobe doors sending two dwarves to the floor.

"Thank you for letting us hide here" Fili said getting off the floor "You're welcome and if you ever need to hide from your uncle again you two are welcome to hide in here." Alastegiel smiled "Just asking, but what fell?" I looked at Kili "This book, Divergent" he handed it to me. "How on Arda did this end up here?" I asked leaving it on my bed. "Fili" he bowed "And Kili" the brunette bowed too. "The sons of Durin at your service" the said at the same time "Alastegiel" she bowed and then I did to, it was out of respect because they're princes. "And Laurelin" the two of us shared a look "At your service," we said at the same time. The princes stared at me, the same way Thorin did "If you'll excuse us we have to go find our uncle now" said Fili before the two of them left us in silence.

"You play guitar?" she asked looking at my instrument "Yeah, I've been playing for the past four, five months" I answered smiling. "What about you?" I asked "I can only play one song" she looked at her fingers.

"When did you get your guitar?"

"Two days ago" she said opening the case revealing a beautiful guitar "Could you play a song?" I held my guitar in my hands "Yeah, but what song can you play?" I tuned mine. "I see fire by Ed Sheeran" Alastegiel said smiling "Haha, just your luck because I can play it too" I laughed. "So who's doing the picking and who's strumming?" she gave me her guitar to tune, "Can you do the fingerstyle, because I am unaware of how you do it" the brown haired elf gave her guitar a strum. "My best friend taught me how to play it, the two of us were going to sing the song at our school concert last year." She said sadly "So er shall we begin?" I asked before we were singing the song. Soon I ended up playing the songs, the two of us were singing and having a great time. "Wow that was beautiful" a voice said from the doorway, we were singing All of Me "Thanks" we said at the same time.

Then two hobbits came inside the room "I'm Samwise Gamgie" he bowed "And I'm Frodo Baggins" the other hobbit bowed. "I'm Laurelin and this is my friend Alastegiel", Sam and Frodo smiled "We have been asked to be your escorts to supper this evening" said Sam.

"We'd be honoured to have you as our escorts" Alastegiel stood up and towered over the Hobbits "Thank you" I said putting my shoes on. "Shall we then?" asked Frodo linking his arm with Alastegiel's "We shall" I answered as Sam did the same. "That song you were singing it was beautiful" said Sam "Thanks".

*Told in third person*

They soon entered the dining hall, a long table stood in the middle of the hall with everyone standing at their chairs. No one would eat until everyone was there, "Lady Alastegiel and Lady Laurelin" the guards announced. Laurelin blushed and looked at the floor, Alastegiel looked straight forward. Sam and Frodo led them to two empty seats, in between Legolas GreenLeaf and Pippen.

Sam left Tinûviel to sit next to Legolas with Alastegiel next to Pippen 'Great I have to sit next to the elf and opposite Kili too' Tinûviel mentally swore in elvish. Legolas turned around and looked at Tinûviel, she looked familiar "Quel Lome, I eneth nin Legolas GreenLeaf" he smiled "Quel lome, cund Legolas" Laurelin lowered her head in respect. "Man I eneth gîn?" he asked her "I eneth nin Tinûviel" she smiled. "Mae g'ovannen" Legolas put his hand to his heart and brought it down again, "Mae g'ovannen" she did the same. Then Laurelin pulled Alastegiel to her side "And this is my friend Alastegiel" the brown haired elf smiled and bowed "Mae g'ovannen" said Legolas. "Your circlet" he said to Laurelin "It's going to fall off if you keep it like that." Legolas took the circlet of her head and placed it just below her braid that ran around her head. "Hannon le, my lord Legolas" she said as they were told to sit and enjoy the feast.

"So what's your story?" Fili asked Alastegiel "I'm an elf" she said popping a baby tomato into her mouth "Nothing more to that nothing less, you just have to figure me out as you get to know me" she smirked. "Don't worry Fili, she said the same thing to me" Laurelin sighed, "You got it out of me in the end" Alastegiel began "Yes, but that took me three whole hours".

"So what's your story?" Fili asked Laurelin "Uhm, I'm an elf for one you can see that, two there's not much to me and three you'll find out about me as you get to know me." She smirked "The both of you are the same" Legolas added "We know" the two girls said in unison.

Kili took Alastegiel's glass and poured ale into it, then handed it back to her "What did you pour in here?" she asked looking at the contents "It's Ale" he answered. "Kili, I'm too young to drink" Alastegiel put the glass down and carried on eating. Then Aragon and Legolas began making a plan "Laurelin would you please pass me your glass?" the elf had a strange smile on his face "Uhm okay" she answered. When the glass was given back to her, she knew it was wine by the colour and smell, "Legolas, Aragon I am too young to drink" Laurelin stabbed her potato. "How old are you?" asked the blonde elf "I'm fourteen" she answered "And you Alastegiel?" Legolas was on to something.

"I'm fifteen this year" she answered "Okay so we just convert that to elvish years and boom you're one thousand and fourteen. And one thousand and fifteen" Kili smirked (that was just a guess) . And Legolas just stared at the dwarf like 'What the hell is wrong with you?' "So now you are old enough to drink it."

Alastegiel and Laurelin looked at each other, silently asking one another if this is a good plan. They nod at each other "If we wake up with a hangover headache tomorrow morning I feel very sorry for you and the dwarf." Alastegiel suddenly sounded a bit frightening "Ready?" asked Laurelin "Three, two, one" and the two elves drank the ale and wine. "Legolas that was the wine of Doriath wasn't it?" Laurelin looked to the elf "Yep it was."

The rest of dinner was fun for the two elves, Alastegiel and Laurelin got to know Legolas, Fili, Kili, Aragon and Pippin very well in those two hours. Soon they were moved to the Hall of Fire, like the one from Rivendell, there Alastegiel and Laurelin met an elf with strawberry blonde hair named Aranduriel and she was going to be sharing with dorm with them. The Company of Thorin OakenShield told them the story of the Quest for Erebor. And soon the three elves grew tired "We're going to retire for bed" Aranduriel yawned. They had weapon training with Haldir and Legolas the next day and they have to up by first light.

Soon the three of them were in their room, "Who's getting up first tomorrow?" asked Laurelin "You are since you asked" Aranduriel put a hand on Laurelin's shoulder. "And I'll wake you up with ice water" she smirked "Then I'll throw you in the pool under the waterfall" they laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Breakfast and A Happy Haldir

Moonlight streamed into the room, it was an hour before sunrise, Laurelin turned in her sleep and the light of the fire crept upon her face. She groaned, it was raining outside and our elf had a head ache from the glasses of Doriath she had last night. Laurelin looked to her right and found that on the fourth bed there lay three different sets of clothes, one was a black pair of jeans, a black long sleeve top, a jacket and a pair of boots, the second set consisted of the same things, but it was black and red and the third was black and blue. She climbed out of bed, her feet made a sticky noise as she walked on the stone floor to the bathroom.

She went for the full black, because it was her second favourite colour, Aranduriel and Alastegiel were sound as sleep. Laurelin took her things to change into the bathroom, she had a cold bath due to the fact that the water hadn't been heated yet and she washed her hair. Quietly singing Tinûviel looked out the window the sun was not out yet, so she plaited her hair, the long fish braid ran down her back. She looked into the mirror 'Black suits me' she thought to herself, soon Laurelin found herself back in her room. She smirked, it was time to wake her friends, "Alastegiel echuio!" she whispered "Echuio!" she tried again. Then she found the jug of water, 'no rather scream it'll work and the side effects won't be bad.' She bent down to Alastegiel's ear "Echuio!" and the blonde haired elf shot up. "What the hell was that for?" Alastegiel asked hitting her head against the headboard. "We have to be up and ready by first light." Alastegiel looked out the window "It's still dark."

"Yes it is, but the sun will rise soon" Laurelin moved off to wake up Aranduriel. "Aranduriel! Echuio!" she said rather than whispered, Laurelin was not keen on having Haldir shout at them for being late. "Aranduriel!" she threw the water onto her friend. "Laurelin what the hell!?" she shouted, Alastegiel and her burst into laughter. "You should've seen your face", "It was priceless." The three of them became fast friends, "Come on you two we have about three quarters of an hour left to get ready and we still have to eat." Laurelin grabbed her book "Divergent", "I will be down in the breakfast hall or somewhere quiet if you need me." And like that she walked down to the breakfast hall to find Legolas plaiting his warrior braids it looked like he hardly ate his breakfast, Haldir was reading and eating at the same time,. "Good morning" Laurelin greeted them, "Morning" they sang, "I trust you had a good sleep" Haldir said peering over his book "It was peaceful, no sounds of cars or the pool pump" she sat down and began to eat.

Tinûviel could feel the awkwardness filling the air, the silence was deafening and the sound of rain sounded like thunder. "Who braided your hair for you?" Legolas broke the silence, peering over her book "I did" Laurelin carried on reading to engrossed in the book to be interested about the outside world. Legolas got up to look at her braid "You are good with your hair" he complemented her "Thank you." Legolas knew that her hair would fall out of the braid when she ran, "But your hair is going to fall out of your braid when we train, so let me re-braid your hair for you." He undid her braid and began to brush out her hair with his fingers.

Legolas began to braid it from the top; Laurelin winced every time he tugged at her hair. "Who taught you how to plait hair?" asked Laurelin. "My mother taught me" he answered sadly. "So do some of the braids stand for anything?" she grew curious.

"Some do and some don't" Haldir answered that "For example the braids that I have at the side of my head are called warrior braids. We have them so our hair doesn't get caught in the bowstring, but otherwise they're used for statues or just as a hairstyle." Explained the elf "That makes sense has your hair gotten caught in the bowstring before?" Laurelin couldn't help but silently laugh at the idea of Legolas getting his hair tangled with the bowstring. He smiled remembering a time when he did "When I was learning how to shoot" Legolas took her hairband and tied up the braid. "Now your hair shouldn't get stuck in the bowstring" he smiled tucking loose strands of hair away. "Hannon le" Laurelin said as Legolas went to sit down "Where are your friends?" asked Haldir "They should be coming, because when I left they were awake" she set the bookmark and left the book on the table.

"Good morning" Alastegiel said as she and Aranduriel walked into the hall "What took you two so long?" asked Tinûviel "Aranduriel fell off to sleep again" Alastegiel said causally. 'After I threw a pale of water onto you?' thought Laurelin "I suggest you two eat quickly it's a long walk to where we're training today" Haldir sounded grumpy this morning. "Here you are" Legolas said passing them the tray of food, "Thank you" the two girls said in unison. "Laurelin could you pleeeease plait my hair?" asked Alastegiel "I will, but Legolas might come and redo it, because apparently I don't plait my hair tight enough." She glared at the blonde elf and began to braid "So where are we training today?" asked Aranduriel "See that hill over there?" Legolas pointed to it through the window "Yeah" she stabbed the sausage "We are training at the top of it" he said causally. Laurelin looked at him, fear began to rattle her mind, she was afraid of heights.

*fifteen minutes later*

They began their long walk, "Legolas what do you teach?" asked Alastegiel, Legolas looked up at the sky. "I teach of the People and Creatures of Middle Earth" he said not even sinking into the muddy grass they were walking in. "Haldir the hill is the one there with the flat top right?" asked Laurelin pointing to the hill "Yes it is, why do you ask?" he studied her face. "No reason, I uhm wanted to take a jog" she smiled sheepishly, he looked strangely at her "Then why don't we race?" he smirked. Laurelin raised an eye brow "Wow, this is a first" she laughed "Haldir of Lothlorien acting like an elfling" she teased him "Hmmm sounds like someone's gonna loose" sang Laurelin. "Well then will you Laurelin the nightingale race me Haldir of Lothlorien to the hill?" he did a mock bow, "I accept your offer Haldir of Lothlorien" the two of them stopped under an oak tree. "There's one thing I didn't mention" he smirked and pointed up "We're racing through the trees" Laurelin began to climb the tree. They got to half way, laughing and talking about utter nonsense, before Laurelin lost her footing. She yelped as her body swayed to the left, Haldir caught her waist with one hand, her top lifted up a little bit and his cold fingers found their way onto her skin. Laurelin shivered "You okay?" he asked as they carried on climbing "Ye-yeah I'm fine".

Soon they were hopping from branch to branch, they were reaching the end of the tree line "We have to jump!" shouted Haldir. Laurelin stopped dead in her tracks 'He's like a Dauntless' she rolled her eyes. Tinûviel thought her heart was going to burst out of her chest "What!?" she began to breathe deeply and quickly. Haldir looked at her realising she was afraid of heights, "We have to jump down. I'll go down first and then you come down" he jumped two branches down and then jumped onto the floor landing on his feet. 'Is that even possible?' Tinûviel took in a deep breath, they were really high up "Okay, don't think just jump" she said out loud before climbed down three branches then jumped off and did a free fall. Laurelin opened her eyes, she was above the ground "You're afraid of heights" Haldir smiled standing her on her feet. "Thanks for catching me" Tinûviel regained her balance and shot of like a rocket up the hill. Haldir was half way up when she victoriously collapsed on the ground, "You cheated" he sat down next to her "You caught me" she smirked. And the three elves climbing up the hill listened to the two flirting about.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay girls, four laps around the field, sprint the first, jog the second and so on!" Haldir suddenly became strict "And you'll have these sand bags tied to your ankles and wrists" the girls glared at the two elves standing in front of them.

And soon Laurelin was done with three laps; Aranduriel and Alastegiel were only on two. "Hurry up we don't have all day!" shouted Haldir, the two elleths who begun to walk. "You two elleths are taking too long, because of that I'm adding on two more laps!" Haldir was getting irritated "And Laurelin you'll be running until they have finished all six!" the elf was enjoying this. Laurelin ran passed him and glared 'You truly are horrible' she kicked up some dirt.

Eventually all three elleths lay on the ground out of breath with aching bodies "I am going to kill that elf" Alastegiel thought she could taste blood in her mouth, but she was in a bit of a daze. "Right come on we have some archery to do" Legolas helped them up "We're going to die with you two training us" Aranduriel walked up the hill. "Get a bow and a quiver" said Haldir, the three obeyed "I want you to shoot at the target boards" he began to show them the correct posture and so on.

*Laurelin's POV*

The bow was light in the hand it was a beautiful bow, I grabbed a quiver and slung it over my shoulder. "Wait" Legolas came to me and began to adjust my quiver "Why?" I asked him, he adjusted the strap "The higher your quiver the faster you can get an arrow and the faster you can kill." He walked away to go adjust the crazy twins, I named Aranduriel and Alastegiel the crazy twin's because they're insane (in the best way). Legolas stood in front of us "Okay so you three watch what I do and copy the movements" he stood in the correct stance and pulled back the string. Haldir stood behind us "Stand facing your right, feet shoulder length apart and pull the bow string up to your lip or cheek which ever feels more comfortable." Haldir came to check on our positions, I pulled the string up to my cheek it felt more comfortable that way.

"Breathe" said Legolas, my arms were killing me pulling that string back took a lot of work. Legolas and Haldir showed us how to notch and release I hardly paid attention, because I already knew how to use I bow. "Laurelin to Arda" Haldir snapped his fingers in my face, "I'm hear and listening" I lied, "If you were listening then notch your arrow and shoot" the tips of his ears turned red and his temper rose surprisingly quickly for an elf. I stood in the stance and notched the arrow; I lifted it up to my chest and drew the string back. 'Breathe, remember to breathe' I reminded myself and I let the arrow fly. It landed right in the middle "You were paying attention" Haldir went to get the arrow "No I wasn't" I mouthed just before he could come back.

*Three hours later*

I was now tired of using the bow and it wasn't even close to lunch yet, I was forgetting what to do and how to stand. I pulled the string back and let the arrow fly, it hit the fourth ring to the middle of the target. "Notch an arrow" Haldir said standing so close to me I could feel his breath on my neck. I notched the arrow; he put on hand on the bow atop mine and the other slid down my right arm to my fingers. "Now pull back" Haldir and I moved in unison "release" his lips touched my ear, the arrow hit the middle. "Now you try without my help" and I did it! I went to collect my arrows "Laurelin you may rest" Legolas handed me a filled water skin and some lembas bread.

"Agoreg vae" Haldir came to sit with me "Hannon le, don't you have two other students to coach?" I took a bite of lembas "Your two friends are Legolas's students" Haldir lay on the grass. "Would you like a piece?" I offered him some lembas; he nodded "What do you think of the lembas bread?" Haldir smiled. "It's okay" I carried on eating. Then an arrow landed in between Haldir and I "Alastegiel you're supposed to hit the target not us" I walked to her. "Sorry about that" she carried on shooting.

Soon all of us were laying on the grass taking a break "Now we move onto fighting with swords" said Haldir and the three of us groaned. "You want to kill us don't you?" Alastegiel rolled onto her side.

That evening the three of us couldn't move properly, my arm ached and my back felt like someone put a sheet of metal through the muscle. It's been two days since we were brought to Middle Earth and I don't want to go back home no matter how much I belong there….


	5. Chapter 5

_She lay lifeless under the oak tree "Guren *níniatha n'i lû n'i a-govenitham nanath" she began to cry. The girl hugged the lifeless body, "Amin mela le nanath" her voice cracked as she burst into a sob. "Laurelin!" a voice called from somewhere in the trees "Luthien!" he called again, "Ada" the girl whispered heading for the tree line. "Luthien!" she heard him shout again, "Ada!" shouted the girl, he began to run "Laurelin" he sighed hugging her. "Thank Mahal you're alright" he kissed her forehead. He noticed the fallen elf lying on a bed of white and red roses, "Luthien" he ran to her falling to his knees. The dream then took an unexpected turn, a girl walked barefoot in the forest. The grass soft under her feet, the river gushing downstream, "Laurelin!" he called her. A white light appeared under her feet. It began to draw her in, her face was revealed it was me. The light began to devour my feet "Ada!" I shouted he stood right before me "Laurelin grab my arm!" he cried "I can't" the light was up to my waist I was hanging in thin hair. The light climbed to my shoulder "Amrâlimê my little nightingale" he pulled me into an embrace "Amrâlimê Ada" the light swallowed me and I was gone. _

_I shot up clutching the material above my heart; I began to breathe heavily and wipe away the stray tears. 'Who was he?' I got up and went to get done. That dream was not the first, I've been having these dreams, they began late last year and I have lived in them. _

*Two hours later*

Everyone was seated in the feasting hall, busy chatting about and eating breakfast. It reminded me of the Great Hall from Harry Potter except the ceiling wasn't enchanted and there weren't any ghosts flying about.

"Attention!" Lady Galadriel stood behind the great golden podium "Good morning students of META" she smiled. Everyone cheered and the speech had begun "I'd like to give a warm welcome to our first years" and here we go again. I've honestly had enough of this whole first year thing; Galadriel's speech went on for several minutes until we came to the rules. "And now I will state the rules of META: Number one; we have three detentions Lunch detention, Midweek detention and Friday detention. The detentions will be further explained in your base classes (homeroom), Two; No bunking school or classes; No leaving META without permission" and of course the list went on. There weren't that many rules, but it was a lot to take in "And if any of you should fail to obey these rules you shall be either pt into detention where your punishment shall be severe, or you shall be expelled from META and all memory of Middle Earth shall be wiped away."

Her voice was slightly dark and menacing at that point "Should any of your teachers report any of your offences to the system, Gandalf will deal with you as he is the disciplinary master. And should you decide to offend the system again it will be me whom you shall come to." Yep she's a bit scary, "Anyway your timetable for the day shall be handed to you now" and a roll of parchment landed on our laps. "Sixth years you shall be working in your apprenticeships in your respective lands in Middle Earth; remember you are in the Return of the King stage and we expect you to set the example to the other students. Fifth years you are now in the Two Towers, Fourth years you are in the Fellowship of the ring stage, from this year your academics will be harder and you do not have an excuse to not forfull the duties you are given. Third years even though you are in the hobbit stage you will be working with the fourth years and we expect you to pay attention to what they tell you." She took in a breath "First and second years you will be working together and when you go to your apprenticeships you'll be going together." Galadriel stepped down and Gandalf came up.

"Now" he said smiling "I trust you have received your scrolls" Gandalf cleared his voice. "We wish you all the best for the year ahead, remember to embrace your time here in Middle Earth. For nothing lasts forever unless you make it last." On finishing his sentence the wizard looked at the three of us like he'd never seen two elves before. "Amman I Mithrandir tîr gwen?" *Why does Mithrandir/ Gandalf stare at us?* Alastegiel looked straight back at Gandalf. "Ú-dangada?"

*Told in third person*

"What's our first class?" asked Aranduriel, she looked down at the parchment in her hands "Er….. We have got History and Folklore with Thorin." Laurelin sighed remembering the scowl on his face from when they first met him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapters...I'll be updating in about two or three days ( school has taken over my life). The next chapter will be the rest of their first day and some other ideas that are playing about in my head. Please remember to review... (Just nothing mean) constructive criticism is always good! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Hey there people of the world!

I know these chapters are short and I apologise for that….. Cause as excuses go I have had some serious writers block and it's my first year of HighSchool ( Yay! *says with sarcastic enthusiasm). That and when I wrote this chapter (today) I was sick and I couldn't concentrate properly so this We're about seven weeks into school and so this story is based off that and a lot of other stuff that I'm dying to write. So please just bear with me as we read about a few lost teenagers in Middle Earth… And after every two chapters I'll be doing a page of translations, remember to review constructive advice is always helpful…

Until the next authors note.. Lonanuniel

Suddenly Aranduriel landed on the floor with a thud and below her was none other than Aragon himself "Seems like we've gotten ourselves in an awkward position" Aranduriel smiled sheepishly. "Aye it seems we have young elf" Aragon laughed, "Forgive me my lord I did not see you approaching" said the elf. "As did I" he smirked.

Aranduriel stood up and straightened her top, "Where are you three off to?" he asked just as the horn blew. "Well we were going to History, but it seems that we're late." Laurelin bit her lip. 'Great we're late for our first lesson of the year and just to put the cherry on top we've got Thorin as our teacher. "And we're lost" added Alastegiel, the king laughed "Then I shall help you get unlost". And so Aragon and the three elves went along chatting all the way to Thorin's classroom.

Soon they found Thorin's classroom, the only thing was they were late….

Knock, knock, knock went Aragon "Let's hope he won't be too angry" the ranger sighed. Meanwhile the dwarf king stopped in the middle of his sentence and went to the door. It flew open and in fell Aragon, the class laughed "Alright calm down!" Thorin couldn't help but laugh. Aragon's face turned a bright shade of pink "Ah my kind Thorin" he said stumbling as he got up.

"My lord Aragon what brings you here?" they exchanged the warrior greeting "It seems that three of your students got lost and are unsuccessfully late." Aragon gestured to the three elves behind him. Thorin smiled it wasn't a shock for first years to get lost, "Well then should you not come in" he opened the door a little more widely and his smile soon turned into a scowl. "Elves" he groaned inwardly, "Hannon le hîr vuin Aragon" said Alastegiel the three entered the room. Aragon left and there standing in front of Thorin, "Great more elves" he said out loud. Which earned him looks from the other ten elves in his class "Ed' i'ear ar' elenea! What is up with you dwarves and the grudges you hold against elves?" Laurelin towered over Thorin. "You'd think that after an elf practically saved your life and fought alongside your people you'd tear down that wall." Alastegiel's blue eyes burned through Thorin. The dwarf king did not say anything his temper would rise and it was the first day back… That was the last thing he needed "Right then I'll let you off this time, but by next week I expect you to know your way around." His face grew calm as he understood what they were saying.

"No, you're right after all it is time we tore down the walls between our two peoples." She scowled and walked to the seat in the back left handside corner. "Sorry about her" began Alastegiel "She's a bit…. Yeah" Aranduriel lowered her head and sat down. And Thorin…Well he was just standing there taken aback by the confidence of the elf. 'She reminds me of someone' he thought before speaking.

"Now here are the classroom rules" and so Thorin began laying down what he liked to call 'The Law'. And in truth the entire class was silent, Thorin paused in the middle of a sentence he gave a warm kind smile. "Are you all excited for your first day?" he asked as a murmur of excitement filled the air. "Then why do you look so scared?" he laughed along with his class "Do I really look that menacing?" he caught Laurelin's eye "Well generally yes" she said laughing. Thorin turned around and sat at his desk "Now I want each of you to stand and tell me and the class your names and something about you…" he looked forward to getting to know his knew students. "I'm sick of introducing myself" Laurelin glared at her wooden desk and when it came to her turn she hesitated when she stood. "Er…. My name is Laurelin I'm fourteen years old…. Er I'd just like to say that if elves and dwarves put down their grudges META and Middle Earth would be a much better place. I mean think about it Thorin if you lay down the wall you built against the elves will your allies not be stronger? Won't trade in the east become greater and more prosperous? And with META you have not choice, but to teach each of every different race and treat them the same. I mean why do you hold a grudge against a people who would not risk getting others killed? Why do you hold the grudge against an entire race and not just that person" And the entire class looked at her like she was going mad. Laurelin knew what she was saying A) She knew what she was talking about And B) Laurelin had a point in saying that.

"Anything else you'd like to say?" Thorin's cold blue eyes studied her face "No not really" she said sitting down. Thorin carried on talking about META and Middle Earth until the horn blew, which meant getting lost…again.

So just to make this easier for you and me the rest of their lessons were almost the same for the whole week. Introductions, work on introducing yourself, homework, more work, getting lost and getting to know everyone. But in truth Laurelin always thought that getting lost was fun, she loved to explore and not just the physical world, but also books. Oh how she loved books… it was her life…. And as this story continues you'll soon learn that reading a few books can land you in a lot of trouble, but it can also lead to great things too…


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! So I'm planning on posting two more chapters after this and I won't be updating till next weekend. The chapter after this will be on how someone and someone met and Haldir falling for 'someone'. So please review (constructive crit. is always good.. and advice too since this is like my first fanfic.)**

*Two Months later (March)*

Laurelin sat comfortably in a tree reading a book " The perks of being an elf, we can sit in trees and not fall out" she thought smiling. The cool afternoon air pricked her skin and sent calming shivers up her spine. It was a glorious afternoon… It seemed as if nature was at its finest, the trees were whispering, the sky was cloudless and the sun was slowly setting. Everything was tranquil; Laurelin was slowly getting drowsy as the warm sun rays kissed her skin.

The black haired elf soon fell asleep in the tree, letting everything that had happened since she came to middle earth show in her dreams. But sadly that peace was destroyed when an elf and a mortal came running through the trees. "Meldarion give my bow back!" a blonde haired elf whizzed right passed Laurelin startling her from her sleep, she tried to regain her balance but it was no good. With a loud scream and thud! She hit the corner of a metal bench then her book fell onto her head which knocked her out.

Meldarion and his friend (the blonde elf) Surion rushed over to Laurelin "Hello?...Are you okay?" Meldarion shook her "Echuio fair maiden" the ranger had no luck. "Is she breathing Darion?" Surion looked inside the book looking for her name, "Yes, but it's slow, she must've hit her head when she fell." Meldarion picked her up bridal style and looked Surion in the eye "Gwaem Surion" and the pair went off back to META. The odd pair rushed through the halls of META earning some interesting looks from the students and teachers. Meldarion ran to the halls of healing, "Lyssa boe de nestad" he carefully laid the unconscious Laureling on the bed. "What happened to her?" Lyssa asked mixing a painkilling tea. "She was startled from her sleep, she fell out the tree and hit her head on the side of a metal bench. She's been unconscious ever since then" Meldarion looked worried and guilty.

"Take her dress off so I can check her injuries" Lyssa said as she got a cloth and soaked it in alcohol, Meldarion looked at her disgusted "Oh come on it's not like she's not wearing any underclothing" she began took Laurelin's boots off. Laurelin was left in her black under shirt and her pair of black tights, Lyssa rolled up her top to look at her ribcage the auburn haired elf suspected a few fractured ribs. And there were purple-blue spots all over her torso and a few cuts from the branches of the tree. Lyssa took the cloth and wiped it over the cuts, "Luckily she's not awake otherwise this would burn, hand me the roll of bandages."

Meldarion crushed the Athelas and handed the paste to Lyssa "Hanon le for helping Meldarion, she'll be alright you may return to what you doing." She gave the young elf a warm smile, "Nah I'd rather stay until she awakens so I can apologise and make sure she's alright." Meldarion was feeling guilty and didn't even know her know her name.

Two days later

Laurelin began to stir in her sleep and began to feel pain in her ribcage it was spreading to her head. "Ai" she said sitting up and holding her torso, Meldarion immediately ran to her side "You're awake" he said relieved. "It seems I am," Laurelin pulled her top up realising how much skin she was showing around her chest. "Where am I?" she asked this new person "In the halls of healing," the ranger sat at the chair next to the bed. "How and why?" Laurelin leaned against the headboard "You fell out a tree and hit your head on a bench. You were out cold when I brought you here" his green eyes met with her blue- brown ones. "And how did I fall out the tree?" she lifted felt her forehead to realise it was bandaged. "My friend and I were running in the trees, he was chasing after me and he startled you." The brown haired ranger fell short of words "And so ever since then Meldarion has never left your side" Lyssa walked into the room giving Laurelin a kind smile.

"I am sorry I did not ask you what your name was" he meant this as a question "Oh, my name is Laurelin and I assume you're Meldarion?" she smiled. "And he I am please forgive me it was my fault you were knocked out a tree." The ranger held out his hand "You are forgiven, I owe you one" she shook his slender hand. "Nah don't worry about it" he got up and let Lyssa see to her.

"Where were you for the past three days?" Alastegiel asked as they climbed into their beds "In the infirmary, I was knocked out a tree and unconscious for two days." Laurelin explained from under her warm covers. "And who found you?" Aranduriel couldn't help but notice Laurelin's cheeks turned a shade of red. No, she didn't have feelings for the ranger, she was embarrassed and couldn't help but think of him and that look on his face. "Meldarion Hebion a Ranger" she said turning so she was facing the wall. "Oh yes he's the one with the brownish fiery red hair," Aranduriel couldn't help it she was falling already. "Okay well I'm going to sleep and you two can stay up talking about Meldarion. I'm not allowed back at school until next Monday, cause of my three fractured ribs." Laurelin blew out her candle "Good night" and like that she was fast asleep dreaming elven dreams.

But sadly not everyone had fair dreams that night…..

He tossed and turned in his sleep, the memories of finding their way into his mind. He ran to where she was lying under the oak tree "Luthien!" he shouted running to her and falling to his knees. "No no no" he repeated several times, he scooped her into his arms "I'm so sorry," and like that the great Thorin Oakenshield began to cry his heart out. In his sleep he could feel the lump in his throat, the pulling tears escaped his eyes. "Why didn't I tell you not to draw them off…I should've died with you….Please come back to me…Please…" he kissed her cold lips wishing the fairy tales were true, that the kiss would bring her back. "Laurelin, where is amad and ada?" Thalion came bursting out the tree line into the clearing, his heart dropped to the floor when he saw his father holding the dead body of their mother. Laurelin buried her head in his shoulder, the two of them began to cry "We lost her…I could've saved her" Thorin heard her voice in his head.

"Penneth….Thalion come here" he called them to him, but sadly his dreams burst into flames and he jolted up from his sleep. "Father are you alright?" Thalion walked into his father's room, followed by Fili and Kili, "Yes, I'm okay" Thorin groaned as he sat up against the pillows. Thalion slid under the covers next to his father "Did you have another nightmare uncle?" Kili asked as if Thorin was a child; he went and sat in the bed next to Thorin's causing the older dwarf to be trapped in the middle of the bed. He scowled at Kili, he was not a child "I wouldn't call them nightmares, more of a memory that chooses to not go away." He reassured the three dwarves who leaned on him, "About mother and sister" Thalion stared at the ceiling Thorin ignored that, as he didn't want to think of the two he had lost. "What are you three doing up so late?" luckily none of them saw Thorin's face, "It's about an hour before dawn" answered Fili 'That's understandable' the sarcastic side of Thorin prevailed.

The dwarf king gazed at his son and nephews, he couldn't believe how grown up they were. Thalion got up and made his way out the room to the kitchen in Thorin's teacher 'apartment'. "Thalion what are you doing!?" bellowed Thorin "Making a cup of tea Ada, now I think it'd be wise to be quiet we don't want to be waking anyone up this early." The half-breed smirked, Thorin rolled his eyes the audacity of his son "You, my lad better watch your mouth I am your father not your friend." Thorin got up just to reprimand his son.

The kettle screamed as the four dwarves sat on Thorin's brown leather couches drinking a cup tea each. The four of them stared into the fire; it was the anniversary of the day that she went missing. "Thorin?" called Fili who sat closest to the fire "Yes Fee" the deep voice of Thorin rumbled in his chest. "Can you please tell us the story of you and Aunt Luthien?" he asked feeling like he was a little dwarfling again. Thorin's eyes turned to the fire, picturing his beautiful wife once again, hearing her fair voice, the feel of her skin under his hand…the taste of her lips and hearing the sound of her laughter. Thalion could feel the tears waiting to escape, but he pushed that to the back of his mind "I am not helping you tell the story this time father" he said in a small voice.

"So….. the story of Luthien the Elven Princess and I, Thorin the Dwarven Prince" Thorin smiled to himself when he repeated the words that she had once spoken.

He then took a deep breath and began "It all began very long time ago, before any of you were born, before the rift and what seemed before time."

**So I have an idea for a new story about Thorin and his wife Luthien and how they meet and basically their entire story until they she dies. And it's been inspired by the next chapter i'm posting...**


	8. Chapter 8

**I have had to resist the urge to make this four or five chapters long A) Because it's getting late here B) Because it doesn't really involve this story much C) I'm going to do a fanfiction on it and D) The primary reason I'm lazy and that Luthien tells us the way she remembers it..**

**So this is a long chapter that took me about two CD's , a playlist, lots of deleting and rewriting and about three hours to type. So enjoy reading!... I shall upload the translation page ( once I start with it) and the next two chapters next weekend. **

**Boe annin gwad novaer mellon-nin….** ** N'i lû tôl (I must go, farewell friends, until then)**

"_Luthien truly was beautiful; her pale of cream skin, her light hazel brown eyes that had an orange glint to hit, her dark red lips, the perfect fold of a pointed ear and her tall stature and figure was enough to make anyone fall in love with her. There was a calming grace about her, she was kind and loving, adventurous, well learned and passionate. And today she had to be on her best behaviour, she was travelling with her small family to visit an old friend, kingdom and to experience something new or even find love_." Thorin paused for a breath, he smiled remembering his fallen wife it made him believe she was still out there waiting for him.

XXXXXXX

"Luthien calm yourself Iellig" her mother Caladwen looked over to Luthien who was happily chirping away with her younger sister telling her how beautiful Erebor was. "I cannot naneath" Luthien's horse neighed "It seems Sanya is excited too aren't you girl?" she patted her horses mane.

"I want all three of you on your best behaviour for the next few weeks" Uruvion stared at all three of his children. "Tegalad that goes for you too" he glared at his youngest….his son, "Yes ada" the black haired elf sighed rolling his eyes.

The approached the gate of Erebor and standing there waiting for them was a brown haired, kind faced dwarf it was Balin.

The dwarf bowed lowly as the king hopped of his great stallion, he bowed in return "My King Uruvion welcome to Erebor" Balin bowed and gave a warm smile. "Ah, you must be Balin son of Fundin, Thror told me you'd be our escort." The tall elf fixed his robes, Balin nodded as the other four elves got off their horses and greeted Balin.

The elven king and his wife along with their firstborn walked along the stone bridge leading to the throne. "No veren Luthien" Uruvion tried to convince his daughter to at least put a smile on her face "Be nice penneth" Caladwen said as Luthien rolled her eyes. For an elf Luthien was young at least a thousand years old "I'll attempt too, but this circlet keeps slipping" she readjusted it.

Thorin watched in amusement as the elven princess complained about the circlet "She's beautiful" he said under his breath.

The three elves walked up the stairs and bowed before Thror "Mellon-nin!" Uruvion exclaimed as he and Thror exchanged greetings. "It's wonderful to see you again Thror" Caladwen said lowering her head, Thror took her hand and kissed it "Lady Caladwen you look finer than any jewel" he smiled.

Then Luthien felt a hand on her shoulder, it was her father he stood on her right "My old friend may I introduce you to my first born and heir Luthien" and as if practise the princess bowed before the king. "Rise child" Thror gave a gentle smile "My king Thror" she returned the smile with a shy one.

Thorin locked eyes with Luthien for a second and to them both it seemed like they could see into each other's souls.

"_Luthien and I liked and hated each other at first" Thorin laughed at the memory of that night "What did she do to you?" Thalion asked knowing that both of his parents were feisty. _

"_Well if you stop asking me questions then maybe I might just tell you son" he said half frustrated half joking_.

XXXXXXXXX

That evening the Durins and the CalenMaltas had dinner together, Thorin met her eyes once again and this time he gave a smile. She studied his handsome face, his kind blue eyes, his brown hair and just the pure utter look of him enchanted her. "Luthien would you like some wine?" Talitha asked her sister, "Hanon le Talitha" she took a sip of the wine.

Then later on during dinner Luthien rolled her eyes as her parents began discussing she and her siblings with Thrain and his wife. "No, sadly Thorin hasn't found his match yet, even though most of the maidens in Erebor are swooning over him. Yet he doesn't even budge…..like he holds a grudge against dwarven women." Explained Thrain, as for Thorin well he blushed and rolled his eyes in annoyance and embarrassment. Luthien couldn't help but laugh at Thorin's expression "It's not funny" he said furrowing his eyebrows, "Hey don't worry they do the same thing to me" she whispered causing the two of them to laugh.

"As for Luthien…" when the princess heard her name she glared at her parents who thankfully didn't see her. "Here we go again" and she began to mouth the words of her mother, Thorin chuckled at her reaction. "Now I believe we're on the same page" he said before they were swept into other conversations.

"_And now I shall save you from the gore of it all, five months later I began to long for her. To see her face and hear her musical voice." Thorin relaxed even more into the couch "We kept in contact through letters and it was only a three years that I saw her again. During the spring four years before Smaug attacked…." He trailed off into the story….._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

In those three years Luthien had become like a second sister to Frerin and Dis, but to Thorin well he was falling and falling hard. Thrain and his wife loved Luthien as if she was one of their own, she had made frequent visits to Erebor as it was close to her kingdom. Slowly, but surely she and Thorin fell for each other it was forbidden for immortal beings and mortal or in this case half mortal beings to be together. One would die whilst the other would live and fade or die….. There was the tale of Beren and Luthien, no one knows what happened to her no one knows what became of Beren either.

XXXXXXXXXX

"_It was late in the evening when Luthien got to Erebor; she was soaked in rain water it had been storming for almost the whole evening. She was shaking like a leaf when she got to our quarters; her knock on the door was like a ringing bell to my ears. She fell into the room with a thump ( he emphasised the 'p' sound) "Luthien by my beard" I said picking her up from the floor, "What happened? Why are you here so late and soaked in rain?" I studied her carefully her eyes were red from crying and she was shorter…..dwarven short." Thorin paused for a breath _

"_Oh my dear Luthien" my grandmother grabbed a towel and took Luthien to the fire, "What happened to you child?" she asked as I got her bag and guitar case inside along with her weapons. Luthien shook her head clearly traumatised, "I had to leave, not against my will but I had too…. I cannot bear living there now" was all she got out before she buried her face in grandmothers shoulder. After about half an hour Luthien was back in the sitting room with us in dry clothes and sipping on some hot coca. I remember sitting beside her under the thick fur blanket, "Why did you leave?" I asked her pulling her into my arms. She stared into the fire "They found me a suitor and wanted me to marry him" she said as if it were venom. "Didn't they talk to you about it?" mother asked her, Luthien shook her head "They did, but I refused I told them they cannot make me marry someone who I do not love. One who would only marry me so they'd eventually get the throne, they of course were angry and still went along with their own plan." She glared at the white elven dress lying in front of the fire. I could feel the anger radiating off her "They were forcing me to marry an elf whose centuries older than me, he's a gentle soul and he didn't love me because he was forced into this too. Tonight was the night of the wedding, when they asked me that stupid question I said no then confessed that my heart belonged with a dwarf and I ran out the hall." She burst into tears, I remember holding her trembling body, I didn't know what I was supposed to say or do."_

_Thorin had tears rolling down his face, he remembered that night. Luthien had slept in his room, because she was afraid they were going to find her. "I grabbed my stuff and rode all the way here in the storm, I had to leave. I was planning to sail, but I decided against it, I loved the dwarf too much. So here I am a princess running away from her home to find the one she loves, because she cannot remain in her own kingdom." I didn't know if I was dreaming, because I'd never seen her so sad before. It was from that night onwards that she stayed in Erebor with us; she found work as a healer and lived in the suite next to ours. It was some years later that Smaug attacked Erebor, you know the tale and eventually we settled in the Blue Mountains. It was about ten years before you Thalion were born that I told her I loved her. We then got married and had two children…Our son" he smiled at Thalion "And our daughter who went missing on this very day years ago, Luthien died during an orc attack." He clutched the chain that was around his neck like it was a life line. "I loved them both so much and now they're gone…..possibly forever. And that is where the story shall end as I cannot say anymore." _Thorin was done….

"Father we'll find them" Thalion reassured his father, this was one of the many reasons why Thorin was so cold hearted. "We'll find her" Thorin repeated as the sun rose and the four of them went back to their rooms to get ready for the day….

In the meanwhile Laurelin was brought to tears in her sleep she had been dreaming of an elf and dwarf. And the dream went something like this….


End file.
